


Watch Your Hands

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Owen becoming a reluctant mentor, Pickpocketing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Owen is minding his own business when he feels someone try to steal his wallet. But any moment can become a lesson to the next generation (of criminal masterminds)
Relationships: Owen Shaw/Roman Pearce (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Watch Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got over on my Tumblr by an anon, who asked how Owen would respond to a kid trying to pickpocket him. I was very proud of this, so I thought I would share. It's not very polished or even a very long story, but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, imagine Number 5 from the Umbrella Academy as the kid Derek, just british and with no superpowers.

Owen was back in London and intending to stay for awhile- mostly under threat of being dragged back by his mother. She apparently wanted him and his siblings to spend time together.

So, he was making the most of it and was walking down a busy street, intending to pick up some snacks to hoard at Deckard's place. He was looking down at his phone, easily stepping around people without looking up. He was about to text one of his friends, when he felt something at his side. Without hesitation, Owen's hand snapped down to grab at a thin wrist.

"Let go!" A shrill voice shrieked.

Without letting up, Owen kept his grip on the young boy's wrist and started dragging him away from the crowded street.

"Let go- mmph!"

Owen clamped a hand over the boy's mouth and was able to pull the boy into the nearest alley and away from prying eyes. Releasing the boy's face, Owen instead held the boy's wrists tightly and waited for him to stop squirming.

"Oi, stop!" Owen hissed. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"And how the bloody hell do I know you won't hurt me?" The boy hissed back and redoubled his efforts to escape Owen's grasp.

"Because unlike some other bloke, I won't break your arm for trying to pickpocket me." Owen said dryly

"But I wasn't!"

"Then why was your hand in my pocket?"

"I-" The boy cut himself off. 

"Don't have a good excuse?"

The boy glared at him, and finally stopped trying to escape.

"Go to hell, you prick," the boy snapped, and even though Owen knew the boy was trying to be intimidating, he instead looked like he was pouting. Owen threw his head back and laughed, which made the boy glare harder.

"What's so funny?"

Owen tried to stamp down on his laughter.

"It's so weird to see a ten year old to cuss like that. You have spunk, kid."

"I'm twelve!"

"Mmhmm." Owen nodded, and bit down on his grin at the boy's indignation. He remembered saying the same thing when he was that age.

He looked the pouting boy over. He had slightly shaggy, black hair, and had clear and very distrustful eyes. He was wearing a school uniform, one Owen recognized as being from a very posh school.

"Why did you try to pickpocket me?" Owen asked again

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything." The boy bit out, indignation and fear mixing on his face. 

"My arse you didn't." Owen snorted. "Look, stop lying and tell me why. I'm not mad, just curious. You're not poor, and you don't look like you've been missing any meals. Mummy and daddy not giving you a big enough allowance?"

The boy looked as if Owen had struck him.

"Are you Sherlock Holmes-ing me?"

"If you want to think of it that way." Owen shrugged. "So, why'd you do it? Bored? Need some pocket money?"

The boy didn't meet his eyes.

"Here's why I think you did it," Owen said. "You don't get to do anything without someone telling you what to do. Always mummy or daddy, or maybe a nanny, giving you commands. And you can't stand it. You want and need control. So, what do you do? You try to take that control by taking things from somebody else. Makes you feel good. Makes you feel powerful."

Owen paused and stared right into shocked and scared eyes.

"So, how'd I do?"

The boy shook his head.

"How-how do you know-?"

Owen nodded at the boy's question. Gently, he released the boy's wrists and wasn't surprised that the boy didn't bolt. The boy had found someone who finally seemed to understand him. He wasn't about to leave that any time soon.

"Because that's why I started pickpocketing."

"I- you can't be serious!" The boy yelped. "You pickpocketed people?"

"Still do." Owen gave him a toothy smile. "Helps me stay alert and on my toes for bigger things."

"Wait, bigger things?" The boy narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, ah. You tried stealing from me. I get your name first."

"Why?"

"First rule of thieves."

"That sounds like bullshit."

"You have a real potty mouth don't you?"

That earned Owen another glare.

"Fine." The boy snapped. "I'm Derek. Now you."

"Owen." Before the boy could say anything else, Owen continued. "Are you hungry, Derek?"

"A bit." Derek said slowly, narrowing his eyes in distrust. "Why?"

"How about we get something to eat? We can talk over some fish and chips."

"Ok. But you're paying."

Owen rolled his eyes. How'd he know the boy would say that.

_Because that's exactly what you'd say,_ a voice that sounded like Deckard's whispered in his mind.

~~~

Owen leaned back in the booth he was sitting in and watched as Derek shoveled down his food at an alarming rate.

"Maybe you did miss a few meals?" Owen wondered aloud.

"Just lunch," Derek responded through a mouthful of fish and fries. 

Owen gingerly moved his food away from the boy, ready to defend it if he needed to.

"So," Derek started, fixing his eyes on Owen. "Why did you take me out for food and not turn me in for trying to steal from you?"

"Because I thought this would be a good learning opportunity for you."

"You're really serious." Derek blinked at him, and swallowed his food down. "You want to help me get better at stealing?"

"Yep." Owen nodded. "Tell me, why did you choose me to steal from?"

"Your boots."

Owen's eyebrows hit his hairline. He gestured for Derek to continue.

"They're really expensive, right?" Derek asked, suddenly hesitant to talk. Owen nodded. "And they look new. So, if you could afford the boots and look well dressed, then you had to have some cash on you."

"And I was looking at my phone."

"Yeah. You shouldn't have noticed that I was about to grab you wallet."

Owen looked at Derek, and could see the embarrassment and disappointment of being caught written all over his face

"If I was anyone else, you probably wouldn't have gotten caught." Owen admitted. "I would have been a good target. But, there's one thing you missed."

"That you're apparently a huge thief yourself?"

"Yes, but not what I meant. No, you missed the several weapons I have on me." Owen said carefully, watching Derek's eyes widen. "I have one gun and several knives on me. If you'd been running the streets longer, you'd know how to spot at least the gun."

"I..." Derek swallowed thickly, seemingly losing interest in his food. "Would you have used that on me?"

Owen blinked

"Bloody hell, kid! Of course I wouldn't have!" Owen assured him. "You're not that much of a threat."

"Thanks...?"

Owen shook his head.

"I wouldn't have. But others might. The street you were working has a lot of shady business going down. Anyone could have been a huge mistake to steal from. Especially those in the mob."

As Owen explained this, he could see the fear and realization of how serious this was settle into Derek's mind. The poor boy looked like he was going to faint.

"Der, look. I'm not trying to scare you." Owen sighed. "I'm just telling you, if you want to keep doing this, you need to be more careful. You won't get lucky again and get a nice guy like me the next time you want to pickpocket."

Derek stared at him, and after a minute of consideration, nodded.

"So, who should I pickpocket?"

"Simple. Tourists."

Owen took a sip from his milkshake as he saw the gears in Derek's head spin.

"That seems too simple." He said slowly, and looked Owen up and down for any deception. 

"Maybe. But it gets results. Tourists are too busy taking in the sights to notice you slipping your hand into their pockets. They don't realize the dangers around them. Locals do."

Derek nodded and looked like he wanted to take notes.

"And it helps that you're wearing your uniform." Owen pointed at the symbol. "Tourists won't remember it, and the bobbies won't be impressed with them and won't want to help them out. Especially if they're American."

"How do you know all this?"

"Been swiping wallets since I was younger than you."

"Really? And you're still doing it?"

"I moved on to bigger things, but occasionally I do. But it's only for shits and giggles." Owen shrugged and threw a fry into his mouth

"Bigger things like what?" Derek asked, clearly getting excited.

Smirking, Owen leaned forward.

"Like stealing things from the queen."

Derek's eyes went impossibly wide and he gasped

"That shouldn't be possible! You're lying!"

Owen smiled at him.

"Believe what you want. Had MI6 on my arse for weeks before I returned the stuff."

"Holy shit, MI6?" Derek whispered in awe.

"Mmhm. They're not that impressive like in the movies. They're mostly boring arseholes when you work with them."

"Whoa, wait, what? Working with them? I thought you stole stuff!"

"I do."

"And you're working with MI6?" Derek waved his hands about, trying to make sense of the situation. "How is that possible?"

"My brother and sister work for them. They're big thieves, too. When they want to be, that is." Owen smiled at him, probably enjoying the boy's amazement too much

"Who are you?" Derek asked again. He was leaning across the table and staring hard at Owen.

"Just some guy you tried to steal from." Owen said simply, and laughed at the eye roll Derek through him.

"You're never going to tell me, are you?" The boy huffed and threw himself back into the booth's seat. "You just want to be bloody mysterious."

"Caught me." Owen chuckled.

Derek glared at him and started eating again but much slower this time.

"Hey," he said suddenly and looked up at Owen. "You called me 'Der'. What was that?"

"Just a nickname." Owen said and cocked his head to the side. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No! I mean, no." Derek coughed, cheeks red. "It's fine. But why did you just take half of my name?"

"Something my family does." Owen admitted. "My brother and sister's are Deck and Hatts."

"And what's your's?"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Owen nodded.

"Just the letter? Like Men in Black or something?"

"Sure."

"Weird."

"I don't think anyone's described my family as anything other than that." Owen laughed.

"So, does everyone call you that?"

"Usually just my family and my boyfriend."

Derek choked mid-sip of his milkshake, and started coughing harshly. With tears in his eyes, he pounded on his chest and stared at Owen.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yep." Owen answered simply. "Something wrong with that?"

"No! I just wasn't expecting it. Sorry." Derek rushed to say. "What's he like?"

"He's funny." Owen smiled softly. "And a huge car nut. We get along well."

"That's cool."

Owen chuckled at the blush on Derek's face. Seemed like his impression of Owen had shifted suddenly and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"If it's any consolation, he's bloody horrible at pickpocketing." Owen smirked.

"Really? You didn't give him any pointers?"

"Oh, I have. He simply doesn't have the finesse for it." Owen sighed and shook his head. "He's a lost cause, but I love him all the same."

Derek opened his mouth to say something else, but suddenly there was a loud chirping sound. Looking down, Derek pulled out a phone.

"Oh shit! Classes are almost done. My Da is going to be there to pick me up. I need to go." Derek panicked and looked up Owen with a disappointed face. "But I really want to keep talking to you!"

"Trust me, you don't need to keep talking to me." Owen shook his head. "You need a way better role model than me, kid."

"But you're really cool!" Derek said earnestly. "You know how to steal like a pro, you have a boyfriend, and you even bought me lunch! You're pretty awesome!"

"Still doesn't change the fact that you need to get going, so your Da doesn't know you've been cutting class to steal."

Derek glared at him.

"Can I at least get your number? If I have any questions."

Owen narrowed his eyes. He knew what the kid was doing.

"Fine. But only for questions. Or if you find yourself in trouble. Which I don't doubt will happen sometime."

"Oh please, you're the first one to ever catch me." Derek rolled his eyes, and held his phone out for Owen.

"Keep it that way, Der." Owen warned and plugged his number in. "There. Now get going."

"Thanks, Oh." Derek flashed him a smile and ran off

Watching him, Owen felt himself smile. Derek really did remind him of himself when he was that age. But soon enough, his smile dropped and Owen frowned in thought. He just hoped Derek didn't turn out like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love writing about Owen, especially him being super soft/mischievous, and the kid was an added bonus!


End file.
